The present disclosure relates to system monitoring, and more particularly to monitoring multiple service providing components using, for example, incident correlation for cluster monitoring.
Centralized service-providing components, for example, server components available in a computing environment implemented based on SAP's “By Design” (ByD) architecture, are generally stateless shared components that may be used by many clients (or users) connected to the implemented computing/network environment. In some implementations, the multiple service providing components are interconnected to a load balancing server that interfaces between the clients and the service providing components. The load balancing server receives requests for service originating from one or more of the interconnected clients and controls the distribution/assignment of the requests for service to one or more service providing components in the multi-component cluster the load balancing server regulates.
In the above-described networking environment there may be many reasons for service failure (e.g., failure to serve requests from a particular client, delays in providing service, etc.). Generally, problem/failure monitoring is performed “end-to-end.” That is, clients (users) perform so-called “health checks” to probe and determine the availability of any one component. This approach, however, may result in multiple alerts of failure (e.g., one per client) in the event that a particular service-providing component has failed.